Turnabout Sunflowers
by feeni3 wright
Summary: Juniper is accused of murder again. Apollo has to defend her, but this time, he's all by himself at the defense bench. Up against Miles Edgeworth, and with Juniper sitting next to him. What could possibly go wrong? Junie x Apollo, developing love. COMPLETE.
1. Court Again

**Right. Hi guys! Thank you for reading my work! I figured that I have been doing a lot of the collection recently, so I decided to move my focus over to more substantial stories. Yes, I will post another story into the collection, but only about once a week. So, this is Turnabout Sunflowers. I also realised (Skip this if you are bored) that I have done too much Feenziska... So here, I have the latest and greatest pairing, Apollo x Juniper. Enjoy!**

**Feenie**

**x**

**Chapter One: Court... Again.**

A shot rang out in the darkness, as Juniper ran as fast as she could in the direction of the art room. She could hear the footsteps got faster and faster. As much as she wanted to pull the sunflower from behind her ear and sniff it to calm down, this would result in her death. She crashed head first into a stone sculpture, sending it toppling to the floor. She was trapped. There was no way out. The figure filled the entrance, and was brandishing a gun in their hand. "I've got you now, Woods." they said. A shot rang out in the darkness. And Juniper Woods slumped to the floor. The sunflower from ear dropped to the ground.

Why was I so nervous? This was my sixth case by then, so I had plenty of experience. Was it the fact that I was defending alone? Was I tired? Did I not practice my chords of steel that morning? I never knew. As I was pondering this, my client sat down next to me on the sofa. She looked tired and was coughing all over the place. Then again, this was her third time as a defendant. So, hang on, why was I defending alone again? That's right. Athena was on vacation, and Phoenix and Trucy were in courtroom number three. I was stuck by myself at the defense bench, up against chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Oh boy, this was going to go well.

"I'll go with you." said a voice. I realised it was Juniper who had said it.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"cough I mean, I can see you don't have any help with you, cough cough so I'll go with you by the defense bench. Is that cough okay?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure it's okay, but you've had a rough time, Juniper, and..." I began, but she interupted me. "Please, call me Junie."

"Okay... You've obviously had a rough time... Junie... By the way, where is your sunflower?"

"I don't know. I cough lost it." she replied. At that moment, the bailiff asked us to adjourn to the courtroom. We stood up and walked through the double doors. This case was going to be different to the others.

"All rise for the Judge..."

The judge walked up the stairs to his chair and took his usual seat. "Good Morning." he said. "The trial of Juniper Woods is now in session. Is the defense ready?" he asked. I looked at Junie. She was feeble and weak, but still managing to pull a smile.

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"Is the prosecution ready?" asked the judge, turning his gaze to the man in a cravat sitting on the other side of the room. He bowed and nodded.

"Well then, will you please give your opening statement, Mr Edgeworth?"

"Actually, I would like to say a few words to Mr Justice over there." he replied.

"Oh. Very well." said the judge.

"Mr Justice." Mr Edgeworth mused. "I have looked forward to this day for a while. I finally get to face you in court. And look at your lovely assistant. She is also the defendant, is she not?" Junie blushed and nodded. "Well then, I expect you to be careful, Miss Woods. We wouldn't want you in contempt would we?"

"Well said, Mr Edgeworth." said the judge approvingly. Great. This was going to be one tough trial.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Boring People Get Bored

**Thank you so much to my reviewer. Unfortunately, you disabled replying. Oh, and if you're reading, you'll get the murder in this bit. Why on earth do you think Juniper Woods is the defendant? Or maybe I didn't clarify. This has been carefully planned out.  
**

**For this one, the love doesn't emerge until about chapter 3. And there are plenty of chapters after that.**

**God, I'm so glad I've got reviews and requests! XD XD XD. Please send more, I love them!  
**

**This is the updated chapter.**

**Feenie**

**X**

**P.s. Forgot to mention, Apollo Justice, Miles Edgworth etc. are not mine. However, I own Tina Aston and Professor Zac Paterson. DO NOT use these characters unless you have written to me and I have given you permission. Period.**

**Chapter 2: Boring People Get Bored  
**

"I shall now call my first witness." said Edgeworth.

"Oh, by all means, Mr Edgeworth." replied the Judge.

"I call Detective Tina Aston to the stand."

A young, face-fallen woman dressed in a green dress and purple leggings walked up to the stand, confidently. She crossed her arms and stared at me for a few moments. "Tina Aston. Detective Aston, to you." she drawled.

"Would you care to-" began Edgeworth, but he was stopped by Aston.

"GOD! THIS IS SO DULL AND BORING!" she cried. "I thought this was gonna be a laugh, this. I went through all the boring tests, revised the boring cases, and this is so dull!"

Juniper yawned.

"Nevertheless," Edgeworth said, looking flustered. He readjusted his glasses. "I -ahem- would like you to give a detailed account of the murder, if you would, Miss Aston."

"... Fine... Whatever. But, could you liven this place up a bit, it's really dull."

"Regrettably not, Miss Aston." said the Judge.

"WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Details and Facts.

-Professor Zac Paterson of Themis Legal Academy was shot dead in the art room.

-His death was instantaneous due to a bullet wound to the heart from behind.

-It was pretty obviously the defendant because...

-A) Her sunflower was found at the scene, soaked in blood.

-B) A cctv clip of the room shows the moment of death.

-And C) No one else could have killed him."

"The court presents the autopsy report, the sunflower and the video as evidence, your honour." said Edgeworth, adjusting his ruffle. I swallowed. This was a really tough nut to crack...

"The court wishes to view the cctv tape." said the judge, and played the video.

It depicted to figures, facing each other in the darkness, with the moon behind. The sound is faint, and there is no sign of a gun anywhere, but the grainy picture could have easily missed the arm of Juniper. A loud gunshot is heard, then immediately one of them falls over, and the other one collapses soon afterwards.

Junie swallowed. "I'm sorry, Apollo. I was there. That's me in the video."

The court gasped at the notion. Junie grabbed my arm and had a tremendous coughing fit.

"Your honour, the defendant is not fit to-" I began, but Juniper had collapsed beside me. "JUNIE!" I cried. Great. Now what?

**OOOH! PLOT TWIST! Hope you like the updated version. The next bit should actually start the love between them. See you then!**


	3. Admitting Feelings

**Hope you like the twist in the last chapter. This one is where we finally get the relationship started. I'm a bit dissapointed about the lack of views to this, but I'm sure you won't be displeased with this bit. **

**Note: This is from Junie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own Tina Aston, who is a recurring character throughout my works, and any other non ace attorney characters in this story.**

**Wish me luck, I'm going in...**

**Feenie**

**X**

No... No... NO!

My eyes flew open. "Apollo!" I said aloud. Sitting up, I examined my surroundings, breathing hard and fast. I appeared to be on a bed. A sort of foam bed, with a button on the side that adjusted it. A blip occurred, and I realised that my heart rate was being monitored. What had happened? My head... Oh, the pain...

A person walked up to me. My eyesight was all fuzzy, and I seemed to be hallucinating, but I recognised the red jacket and golden bracelet immediately. Apollo sat down next to my bed and smiled.

"You called?" he said, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I- urrrgghh..."

"Sh, sh, sh." he said soothingly. "Don't speak. It's okay, it'll be fine. I'm here." He took my hand in his, and as he did, my vision cleared. His warm friendly face came fully into view.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked. He sighed at this.

"You... fainted during the trial. It's been postponed until you get better." he said.

"So I'm still not off the hook, yet..." I sighed, reaching for a sunflower. My hand held onto empty space. Apollo laughed, and handed me the bright yellow flower that I wore in my hat.

"But... isn't that evidence? Don't you need it?"

"Hey, I only need one thing to prove you innocent." he replied.

"And what's that?"

"You." he said, slowly. "Please listen, to me, Junie, I have only an hour before I have to be back at the courtroom."

"Apollo..." I said, softly. He was fighting for me, even when the evidence stacked up.

"Who else was there?" he said, obviously intent on finding out.

"N-no one." I said.

"Juniper, I can tell whether you are lying. You play with the band on your arm. So tell me, who else did you see behind the victim."

"Well... there was a figure..." I began.

"Good, what else do you remember?"

"I remember a hand reaching out, gunning down the professor... And... It was... scarred, really badly..." I said, slowly.

"Thank you Juni-"

"Apollo, that hand... It gave me nightmares... It's so horrible..." I exclaimed, shivering at the thought of seeing it again.

"Oh, Junie, it's fine. Really. That hand I will catch in court, and I'm going to clear you of all charges..." he said. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, passionate and kind. That was when I decided I couldn't help myself. I leaned in, and covered his lips in mine. Apollo was taken aback, but eventually, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

After 5 minutes of long, passionate kissing, he looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Apollo." I said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. You are beautiful, you know."

"Really? Apollo, I want to tell you... And it's pretty embarrasing, but... I have... feelings for you... Strong... Oh, never mind. APollo, I love you." I said. Then, turning round, to hide my embarrasment, I awaited the response.

"Yeah?" came Apollo's calming voice. "You really love me?" I nodded. "Well, I guess then this will show you my response."

He tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round, expecting him to present a note or something. Instead, my lips met his and we joined for an even longer kiss than before.

As we finally pulled apart, Apollo realised how long it had been.

"I really have to go and find you innocent. I'll come back immediately afterwards and talk. See you later..." he exclaimed, rushing to the door.

"Apollo! Be careful!" I yelled to him.

"Will Do!" came the response.

I smiled and lay back, counting the minutes before he arrived again.


	4. Together forever

**Hi, guys. I finally found the space to update this story. GO ME! I thought I'd get this bit done now, so I can write the request for the collection. Anyway, this is kind of the last bit of the story, 'cept for the epilogue, which will come soon. This is how I imagine the trial ends. Please read the whole way through, and I would really, really, ****_really_**** like you to review this. Nothing special, just a little note to say how much you liked/hated/didn't read it. Thank you in advance for that.**

**Feenie**

**X**

"OBJECTION! THE VICTIM HAD THEIR BACK TO THE DOOR!"

"OBJECTION! THE DEFENCE HAS NO PROOF!"

"OBJECTION! I DO! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU MORON!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the judge, banging his gavel. I gulped. Perhaps my chords of steel went a bit too far there.

"The defence shall refrain from calling the prosecution names."

I gulped again. "Yes, your honor."

"Now, Mr Justice, do you have proof of your claim that the victim had his back to the door?"

"Yes, your honor." I said, pulling out the autopsy report. "This clearly states that the victim was shot in the back."

"And what does that prove?" yelled Lucy from the stand. She was getting very frustrated at the idea of being accused of being a murderer. Or, at least, that she was pretending to be.

"It proves, Professor Sansty, nothing by itself. However, combined with this piece of evidence, it reveals the truth behind this case." I said. This time, I pulled the video out of the bag.

As the court rewatched it, they realised the meaning behind my theory. Edgeworth was getting very agitated by the fact that I had nearly won this thing.

"As you can see, the victim is facing my client in this video. Therefore, there is no possible way that my client could have shot him!"

The Professor threw her arms up in the air. "FINE!" she yelled, clearly very upset. "I'll testify one last time."

...

...

"OBJECTION!" came a voice. The doors to the courtroom burst open. A familiar figure walked into the room, and ran up to Apollo. "APOLLO!" she yelled. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JUNIE?"

The entire courtroom gasped at this point. This was unexpected...

"Heh.. Heh... Where on earth did you hear that rumour, Athena?" I exclaimed, gesturing for her not to say anything.

She didn't get it. "STRAIGHT FROM JUNIPER! I went to the hospital to visit her, and I find that she is telling me that you kissed! Aww, that sounds so sweet!"

The judge, witness and prosecutor were all looking straight at me. Athena realised what she had done. "Ahhh... No, I didn't mean any of that... Please..."

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKES!" yelled the witness. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I KILLED PATERSON. There, I said it. Arrest me and get this damn trial over with."

"Ummm... Well, bailiff, please escort Ms. Sansty to the detention center. Meanwhile, I find the defendant, Juniper Woods..."

NOT GUILTY.

For the first time, no one in the courtroom cheered, apart from a voice in the corner I recognised as Trucy's. Instead, a buzz of chatter erupted into the air, especially as I left the courtroom. It didn't matter any more. I ran straight to the hospital. It was all finally over.

"Oh, thank the heavens for that." Juniper exclaimed, as I delivered to her the good news.

"And the doctor told me that your condition is now at it's best, and you'll be discharged tomorrow." I said, a sad smile over my face.

"Thank you so much, Apollo, I-"

At that moment, the door flew open. Athena, Trucy, Pearl, Phoenix, Blackquill and Edgeworth entered the room, all of them with huge grins on their faces.

"Hiya, guys, having... fun?" teased Athena, while Pearl blatently ruined it by yelling "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JUNIPER!"

Everybody started nodding at that. "No, we're not..." began Juniper

"I can see the look on your faces! You're all lovey dovey!" Trucy said, tipping her hat and giggling.

"Please, guys we're just..." I started, but people wouldn't stop cutting me off and accusing us.

In the end, I ended it. "Look, if it makes you happy, yes, we're seeing each other. Is that okay?"

Edgeworth, Phoenix and Blackquill agreed to those terms, but the girls wouldn't have it. "And?" said Athena eagerly.

"And... we love each other." Juniper said, finishing it. She looked up at me. I looked down at her. Then we both looked at the group.

"Okay. Prove it." said Pearl, maliciously.

"Come on guys, I- MMMMPPPH!" I was interrupted. Juniper had locked her lips against mine. Deciding to let the others win, I returned the kiss, as whoops and hugs came from the group of onlookers.

"Happy now?" Juniper said at last. We smiled at each other.

"Yep! G'night, guys." said Athena, and all but Phoenix left the room. Just as he approached to leave, he turned round to me.

"Nice going in the trial today." he sniggered, and then he winked at me. I watched as he left, then turned to Juniper.

"I'll... ummm... stay here tonight, if you want..."

She smiled. "Thank you, Apollo."

And we kissed long and hard. For the first time in an age, I was with my love. And I was never, ever going to leave her alone.


	5. Epilogue: Enscrawled on the tiny machine

**Wooaaah, this did not come out as expected. I had this whole storyline in my head right from the very beginning, and it has just completely veered off, leaving me to come up with a completely new story. Anyways, we have finally ended our tour of this Junie x Apollo, although I love this couple, so I think I will definitely revisit it in the future. Also, watch out for it in the collection, my latest post there will be Apollo x Juniper. Actually, I'm kind of glad this is over, so now I can come up with a new story. Please please review this and also suggest a pairing for the next story I do. I'm not saying that it will be your request, but I'll see what you guys like for future. For now, though, laters!**

**Feenie**

**X**

The door felt heavier than usual, that was pretty strange. Was there something on the other side? It wasn't like Apollo to leave stuff in front of the door. Brushing the thought aside, I stepped into the flat.

It was quite small, with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen/dining room/living room. When we jointly bought it, Apollo spent a week painting it, redecorating it and hanging up framed pictures of the flowers I had somehow managed to successfully paint in Art Class.

Living with him was a happy affair, it was like being married. (Although we sought no interest in this... yet.) We cooked and cleaned for each other, we slept in the same bed. We also had a large love life. Every evening, I'd get home from the court, we'd passionately kiss by the door.

And today was no different. Apollo rounded the corner from our room and landed smack dab on my lips. I smiled inside.

"Hiya, Junie!" He said with a large grin on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing. Do you want to eat something, or-" He said, cheerily.

"No, no. Listen, I've been feeling a bit... odd recently."

Apollo's smile faded. He put his arm around me. "Is everything okay, Juniper? You can tell me, you know."

"I know. I was wondering about this, though." I showed him a small blue box.

Apollo whitened. "You- You think?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm gonna give it a go." I exclaimed. "Gimme five minutes."

"ERMM, APOLLO. I THINK YOU SHOULD COME HERE." I yelled, trying to sound calm, but just sounding like a donkey.

"Why, what's..." he turned white. We both nodded at each other.

Enscrawled on the tiny machine, was one word: "POSITIVE"

**Make of this what you will...**


End file.
